


miracle mirai

by MikuuO_o



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AGANE, Basically just theyre a music duo :), How Do I Tag, IM GOT BORED, Inspired by Music, It is.... almost 4am, M/M, Short One Shot, been thinking about this Concept, lowercase intended, my life revolves around music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuuO_o/pseuds/MikuuO_o
Summary: lol what if jisung and felix talk about hatsune miku lol
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 7





	miracle mirai

it’s cold. cold outside. it’s warm inside, so .. uhh .. why is han jisung outside?

well, where else are you supposed to go if you’re sad? sadness is good in his book. more ideas, lovely! let’s go!

but do you ever get concerned about how your life suddenly flies out of the window and you’re sitting outside with your boyfrie- _ahem.._ co-worker and talking about hatsune miku?

”but yeah.. i think that’s why the first four songs on my spotify are all kikuo,” felix brought the other back down to earth, continuing the conversation.

“if at least _one_ isn’t cat’s dining table .. your opinion doesn’t matter, sorry,” han argued.

he continued, “kikuo miku six has the best tracks.”

”well, duh, it’s his most recent album! it’ll sound better than kikuo miku 3 from 2013!” felix is a shooter for km3.

jisung lets out an over exaggerated sigh. how is one this dense?

“i wonder how you get through life without acknowledging—“ 

“such a shooter for kikuo miku 6, god i love you,” felix interrupts

there is.. a pause.

”oh.. uhuh.. yeah um.. you should rethink that,” han stumbles on his words, rambling until something makes sense.

“RETHINK?! han jisung nothing is gonna change my mind ever about the way i love you!”

”what if i love you more?”

”now that’s just impossible!”

**Author's Note:**

> YAAARARERRHHGGGGG!!!!!! Im cuttin it short i am very lazy .. This was just a dumb little thing i wanted to write so uhh if you like it; Thank u and Why
> 
> yell at me on twitter; cbflz  
> yell at me on curiousc; ljkplay


End file.
